Unconditionally
by SaiyanPrincessBB
Summary: Life changing events happen when a certain heiress and the Saiyan prince decide to give in to their heart's desires. A story on how the previous aversion towards each other became THE love story of DBZ in three years. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Too close

**A/N:** Hey there! :) S again here, it has been a while...

A month ago or so, I listened to Katy Perry's "Unconditionally" for the first time, lyrics video version, and, I couldn't help but fall in love with it. While doing so, something snapped and I got this idea about a B/V fiction and those infamous 3 years- which I know has been overly done- but I wanted to write my own version of events. Plus, I think B/V get-together stories are the ultimate test to an author's ability seeing as both characters have so many different layers and shades and all. So I started writing...

I actually wanted to wait till January 1st to post this, don't ask why, but since the chapter was ready I thought "why not!" and here we go.

I have two people to thank actually. The first one is my one and only **_KaliforniaKoastal_**, who deals with me on a daily basis- seriously girl you're the best!

And then there's _**Nova.81**_, my amazing beta! Asking you to beta my chapters was the best thing I could have done, and I'm sure all those who have read your stories know what I'm talking about! :)

Chapter 2 will be up pretty soon. Let me know what you think :)

Love, S!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Too close**

* * *

"_Leave me alone!"_

She dropped her pencil on the table and pushed away her blueprints for her GR updates. Picking up her mug of black coffee she leaned against the chair and sipped it, sighing at the taste of her favorite "sleep repeller". Her lab was a total mess, not that it was ever neat, but this time she could proudly say she had outdone herself.

Papers were scattered all around the floor, seemingly of no importance. A bowl of her last fruit salad was on the shelf; she realized that it had been there for at least a week, probably more; who cared. Her mother would have a fit if she saw it there, dirty and everything, but the blue haired heiress didn't really care if Bunny got upset or not. She couldn't live without a little bit of a mess. An organized place made her claustrophobic, as weird as that was, it reminded her of an hospital and Bulma had always hated hospitals. They were blindingly white and bright, like mental institutions and they drove her crazy.

This was a major reason she had an infirmary in the compound, which had warm colors and not an ounce of coldness in it.

It was also her house guest's second home…

Bulma winced again at the memory of earlier that day, when she had foolishly tried to make him rest and he had yelled at her. As if that wasn't enough, he had blasted the communication screen too.

Vegeta had stayed in some sort of limbo state for 4 days straight, and had been bad enough to the point that he had been in need of an oxygen mask to breathe. He had looked so vulnerable that Bulma had babied his unconscious form the whole time. She winced every time he experienced pain.

She didn't want to feel pity for him, he didn't deserve it. He worked so hard, was so determined to be the best that it amazed her. She would not degrade him by feeling pity for him. During the time he had been out of it she had not left his side. She wasn't going to lie to herself; she was hurt when he screeched at her like that. She wasn't expecting him to thank her for taking care of him but she had hoped he had softened a little and was more appreciative or at least behaved better towards her parents. She enjoyed their verbal spars but not when he spoke to her with his eyes full of anger, impatience and resentment.

She realized that he felt ashamed that he had trained past his limits, that he had lowered himself to the point of needing help from some "weak, pathetic humans".

She scoffed. If he didn't want her help, she wasn't going to help him then. Gathering her blueprints, she upped and marched towards her father's lab.

* * *

Dr. Briefs heard his daughter's heavy footsteps from the moment she got up from her chair. Her lab was right above his and he knew she was angry as hell.

The old scientist dropped his screwdriver, wiped the sweat off his forehead and reached for his cigarette. He exhaled, the smoke coming out of his lips and nose making Scratch, the black cat on his shoulder, meow and hop down, disliking his smoking addiction.

"3… 2… 1…" he counted as his lab door was violently opened.

"Dad, I quit. You can take care of Vegeta's toys from now on, right? Good. Thanks you're the best!" she said and with that she left, not giving him the chance to answer.

The good natured doctor chuckled and picked up his screwdriver getting back to work.

* * *

Bulma stormed into her bedroom pacing back and forth. Sitting on her bed she got her phone out of her pocket and decided to text Yamcha.

"_Hey. You free tonight? I really wanna go out."_

She waited for a few minutes before falling back on her bed, her fingers in her hair. Then and there she decided to get rid of that afro. Feeling her phone vibrate, she picked it up and opened the message.

_"Sure babe. Does 7:30 sound good?"_

She tapped the writing field and replied.

_"Perfect, see you then. Xoxo"_

Bulma sent the text and got up, checking herself in the mirror. Deciding to get rid of that red and orange dress too, she went to her walk in closet and picked a black high-waist pencil skirt with a very noticeable zipper on the back and a long white dress-shirt. She tucked it in her skirt, fixed her make up- she was really good at applying her eyeliner – and put on a personalized gold necklace she had just recently purchased at Tiffany & Co. , with "Bulma" written in an elegant script. Stepping in her black Louboutin pumps, she sprayed her favorite perfume "Love" by Chloe and gave herself a once over at the mirror. After applying her baby pink lip gloss, she went downstairs to find her mother in the kitchen.

"I'm going to the hairdresser" she told her mother as she gave Bunny a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her purse, Ray Ban aviator shades and car keys.

"Okay Bulma dear, what about lunch?" asked Bunny Briefs, in her ever-cheery voice.

"I'll eat leftovers, I'll let you know if I'll make it in time or not." and with that said, she left.

* * *

Vegeta felt Bulma leave as he was in the middle of his finger push ups. What was her problem with understanding he wanted to be left alone? He wanted to train harder than usual so he could regain the 4 days he had lost. He had healed fine thanks to his Saiyan genes, or so he was trying to convince himself. He didn't want to admit the woman was right so he ignored the pain on his broken ribs and kept doing his push ups.

"4778, 4779, 4780"

He had been able to feel her presence by his side the whole time that he had been bedridden. He had been genuinely surprised to wake up and find her there with her head resting on her folded arms, sleeping on the table. How could she worry so much about his wellbeing when he had wanted to snap her neck countless times was beyond him.

Vegeta had tried to kill her friends; hell he had even threatened her on Namek. Yet here she was, babying and taking care of him.

"4810, 4811, 4812"

He wasn't going to deny that she was an attractive woman. That infuriating wench had the most exotic coloring he had ever seen and that spoke volumes considering he had seen and had his fair share of exotic females. She wasn't short; she wasn't tall either, just a few inches shorter than him at the most. Her body was curved at the right places, like an hourglass- ample breasts tiny waist, killer hips and long, straight legs. Her complexion was light, so milky white that he sometimes wondered if she, Kakarot's harpy and brat were related seeing as those two, mother and son, were the epitome of paleness.

"4874, 4875, 4876, 4877"

And that blue hair made everything even milkier. The only thing that wasn't blue on her head and face were her eyelashes, which, thanks to his enhanced Saiyan vision, was pretty noticeable. Not that he had ever approached her that much mind you.

He would like to have his way with her once, get rid of his sexual frustrations and resume his training after that. It had been too long since his last time after all- around the last time he, Nappa and Raditz had purged a planet together. The alien female had been very attractive yes but she had died with the rest of her people. Still, he wasn't going to give into his primal urges. Especially not with one who screwed the weakling.

"4940, 4941, 4942"

Why did she stay with him by the way? How could she stand the idea of him seeing other women and still accept him between her legs? That, and the woman's mother were the two things that baffled him the most in that house.

"4987, 4988, 4989"

He shook his head realizing he had spent a lot of time thinking about the wench.

"5000"

He rolled onto his back on the floor exhausted, wishing the GR was voice commanded.

"Gravity shut down." He tried and to his utmost surprise, the gravity went back to normal.

"_Gravity disengaged. Earth's normal gravity." _ the prince heard the computer voice say and he smirked a little in appreciation to Bulma's work. He got up and decided to shower, eat then go meditate in the wilderness. Nothing good would come out of forcing his body to move. He knew full well mental strength was as important as physical strength.

Vegeta chose to fly to his room and thanks to his open balcony door he walked inside, undressing himself. Stark naked, he went to his bathroom and checked himself in the mirror. His bandages needed to be changed so he discarded them, revealing his bruised side. Nothing he hadn't gone through before though. He might introduce the idea of a regeneration tank to the old man but he was sure the woman was more capable than her sire to build one.

Stepping in the shower he let the water cascade down his shoulders and onto his back, wincing where he still had open wounds.

He should have listened to the woman, damn her to hell!

* * *

Bulma returned home several hours and shopping bags later, with her hair a little bit past shoulder-length and in wavy curls. She was blessed; her hair was straight but able to keep curls which framed her heart shaped face beautifully.

She could have put her bags in capsules but where would be the fun in that? They were proof that she had shopped a little but was successful in finding what she wanted.

"Oh Bulma honey you're back." said Mrs Briefs turning around. "Well your hair looks amazing sweetheart!"

"Thanks mom" the heiress smiled as she dropped her bags on the floor and kissed her mother.

"Sit darling, I'll heat your lunch. We had spaghetti al pesto, your favorite. Vegeta hasn't eaten yet; that young man, he works so hard!"

Bulma rolled her eyes at the mention of the prince as her mother put her plate in front of her and she immediately dug in.

She pretended she didn't notice Vegeta enter the room freshly showered, wearing a pair of low-waist black sweatpants and a short sleeved black shirt that clung to him like a second skin making his muscles look even more amazing.

He noticed her and took in her new appearance. She had changed her hair and she looked good.

"Hello Vegeta. You're hungry right? I bet you are what with the way you train and all. I wished I was a young woman again."

"Gross mom." Bulma said, completely ignoring Vegeta. "Thanks mama it was amazing as always." She stated putting her plate in the sink. "Hey look I have a date with Yamcha this evening so I'm going to get ready. It's still 5:30 but you know I love to take my time."

Mrs. Briefs sighed while watching Bulma go. "I wonder when he's going to pop the question. I want grandbabies. Although your babies would be way better than Yamcha's!" she said to Vegeta with a wink.

The prince paused for a moment trying to catch the meaning behind her words and went back to his food when he didn't.

* * *

He returned home somewhere around one past midnight. The lights were all out on both the woman's parents' wing and the one he and the wench shared. He searched for the front door's key and found it under a vase of flowers; he knew they left it there in case of emergencies and unlocked it, walking in and closing it after him. Tossing the key on the counter, he went upstairs. Passing the woman's door, he could hear loud moans and grunts coming from the other side of it, the current activity crystal clear to him.

He went to his room and stripped off his clothes, stopping at his boxers, getting under his covers and cursing under his breath every time a rib gave him pain. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep all the while trying to block every goddamned noise coming from the room next door.

The next morning found Yamcha sitting at the table having breakfast as Vegeta stormed into the kitchen. The human raised his eyes when he sensed him.

"Good morning Vegeta." He said gravely.

The prince completely ignored him and the human warrior set his utensils down rather harshly which made the Saiyan raise an eyebrow at his gesture, still not looking at him. The weakling's sex stench was really annoying him.

"Look buddy, I would appreciate it if you treated Bulma more nicely. She deserves nothing but the best."

He finally turned around and faced him.

"The day I'll let you tell me what to do will be the day that Kakarot becomes a scientific genius. And I suggest you go get a shower; your stench is so horrible I'm positive you haven't had one in ages. If you even know what a shower is." He replied and grabbing his coffee mug, which had become a habit by now, he left, deciding he wasn't hungry that morning.


	2. Cheater cheater, pumpkin eater

**A/N:** MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D Sooooo sorry I couldn't update earlier! I thought updating on Christmas would be cool so here you go :) Thanks to all those who subscribed and reviewed, even to the ghost readers- just knowing you read this made me the happiest ever! :)

Modern Kassandra- That's so nice of you, thanks a lot :) I will most definitely write more of this :)

This chapter is unedited. I will replace it when my beta edits it :)

Special thanks to K and C ;)

Love, S

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cheater cheater, pumpkin eater.**

* * *

Bunny Briefs wasn't the brightest bulb around.

She was a relatively tall woman – a giant compared to her husband - with a very nice body considering she had a daughter, blonde curled up hair (but not like her daughter's), milky skin and bright blue eyes that were always almost closed for a strange reason.

She was intuitive, solar, happy, fun to have around, blunt to the core, yet she was a blonde, in both hair and brain. So yes, it was definitely safe to say she wasn't the smartest thing walking on planet Earth.

Bunny had married Dr. Briefs at the young age of 18; he had been 30 back then, much older than her but she was a firm believer in true love or love at first sight. That was what she had with her husband. He had been nothing but a simple lecturer at the university when they met but she had seen his eccentric mind and passion for science burn bright in his blue eyes that seemed to match hers. So after 6 months of dating, they got married. Soon after, he founded Capsule Corp.

Her mother hadn't been happy with it and Bunny's father had died from a brain tumor when she was at the tender age of 1. But she didn't pay attention to her. Foxy, her mother, had softened with Bulma's birth, her pride and joy as well as her one and only grandchild.

But Foxy died when Bulma was 7. That was 24 years ago. She could barely remember her grandmother but her death had deeply affected Bunny. The blonde mother never put much thought into things from fear of going back to the depression Foxy's death had caused her. But she was a mother and mothers did everything in their power to ensure their child's safety and happiness.

So using her intuition, Bunny had noticed Yamcha coming over rarely. She had noticed his often flushed appearance every time he locked eyes with her. And she sure as hell hadn't failed to notice the hickey on his neck. Bunny knew that Bulma hated hickeys.

"Goodbye Mrs. Briefs!" she heard him say and put on a smile.

"Goodbye sweetheart! Come over more often!" waved the blonde woman and when the scar faced warrior could no longer see her, she grabbed her purse and shades and left, grinning at her award-winning-worth acting.

* * *

Against popular belief, Vegeta could do other things than rigorous training 24/7- like observing. He had woken up late that day, at around 9 am, and had decided today was a good day to go and check out West City. He would need it after he defeated Kakarot and took over as the supreme ruler.

West City was a blinding megalopolis, with skyscrapers and parks, theaters and a beach.

And apparently, a weakling…

True, Earthlings were disgustingly weak, pathetically so. But his favorite was THE weakling. Vegeta didn't hate him because that would mean the human had some sort of importance to him. But he did find the ex desert bandit utterly annoying.

Right now though, he was amused. He kept his ki low and was flying higher than what the human eye could see. The weakling was outside some sort of entrance that read 'West Café' , which Vegeta assumed was a coffee shop, constantly looking right and left, as if checking if someone was watching him. Unbeknownst to him, the blonde haired ditz known as the woman's mother, was right across the street, with a pair of shades and a beanie to cover her hair. If not for her ki, as low as it was, Vegeta wouldn't have recognized her either.

The dimwitted human finally stood up when a red haired woman came into view. Her body was shaped like an hourglass; curvier than Bulma's but in the disgusting way. While the blue haired woman was well known for her curves, they were at the right places. The red head's though looked sort of fake.

He watched her as she pulled the weakling in for a kiss as the blonde mother kept watching them, and then they broke it off. Yamicha, or whatever his name was, looked left and right one last time and walked off quickly, still not noticing the blonde mother going after him.

Vegeta went after them just for the fun of it and because he wanted to do something with his time. The woman's mother as way too sophisticated to make a scandal. No, Vegeta knew that if the woman ever found out, she would make him mourn his balls. Literally.

As the blonde ditz saw the "couple" enter a building, she took a mental note of the street and turned around, walking to where she came from: Capsule Corp.

* * *

"Daddy, Saki told me you wanted to see me."

Dr. Briefs paused reading his papers and glanced up at his only daughter standing at the door, awkwardly . Bulma had never been a shy individual so it was odd for him to be in such a weird silence with her being in the same room. That girl could talk for days nonstop.

When Bunny and he first had Bulma, the doctor knew she would grow up to be a very special person. Her eyes alone spoke volumes, they had an intelligent glimmer in them since just a few short hours after birth. He knew she was destined for great things. Time had proven him right when Bulma managed to form clear whole sentences and hold an adult conversation at the age of less than 2. At the age of 4, she had solved and fixed a problem he was having with one of his inventions. By the age of 6, he knew public school would be impossible for Bulma. He had gone through the same thing.

Eventually, everyone found out about Capsule Corporation's prodigal heiress. She still had friends, but they had lessened throughout the years when they could no longer manage to understand her extensive vocabulary.

Bulma had felt truly alone when her father had wanted her to take an IQ test and she had scored past the humanly possible limit. She had invented the dragon radar and her entire life had changed from the very first moment she stepped foot out of the house to begin her adventure.

"Daddy, you still there?"

The doctor blinked and smiled when he saw his daughter still there.

"You seemed so absentminded for a moment. Is there something wrong with the company?"

Her father shook his head and the heiress visibly relaxed, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"No honey, I just wanted to discuss something with you. Come, sit." He motioned to the chair across the table and she sat, staring at him expectantly with those big, bright blue orbs of hers. His little princess was truly beautiful, intelligent and what she lacked in physical strength more than made up in mental strength.

"Bulma dear… old age is getting the better of me. I've decided it's time you take over as President of CC."

Bulma stood there stunned. Did she hear right?

"Dad, you… you don't know what you're saying. I can't do that."

"Dear-"

"No dad. I can't. Not yet at least. I'm not ready. Sure give me any mechanical part and I'll fix and improve it in no time, but this is too much."

"Bulma" started the doctor sighing. "I've groomed you for this day. I'll still coach you, you won't do this alone. Step by step, in two years or so. But I have to retire at some point." He stood up and went to his daughter, kneeling in front of her. He caught both her hands in his and smiled. She was his pride and joy. "I want the best of the best for you Bulma. Please."

The blue haired smiled and reluctantly nodded.

"Come on, we have a meeting to attend."

With that said, both father and daughter headed towards the meeting room.

* * *

A few weeks passed and as they did, West City slowly became covered in a white, thick layer. The phenomenon was known as snow and it meant different things to different people.

To Bulma, it meant ultimate beauty and perfection, just like she strove to be. It was cold but she didn't mind; she was born in a December night, the first baby born on the Christmas of 733. She loved Christmas, not because it was her birthday, but because of the joyous feeling it brought. Everybody was happy; everything was perfect, even unwrapping presents. That was her favorite part.

And as she smiled brightly at the sight of snow, she thought about Vegeta. True to her word, she hadn't helped him with the GR. She had an update ready but decided to give it to him as a Christmas present. It wasn't much, but she knew he would love it. And just because she was still angry about the GR incident aftermath didn't mean she would ignore him on Christmas too. After all, it was a day to share love. And as much as she hated to admit it, she was sort of fond of him.

She wondered if Vegeta had ever seen snow before landing on Earth…

* * *

Vegeta was in the GR fighting invisible opponents and past demons. The fact that Frieza was dead didn't mean that his nightmares had ceased. He knew they never would and his tormentor would haunt him for the rest of eternity. Frieza didn't control his life anymore, but his subconscious had a weird way of bringing up things that should remain untouched and forgotten.

Dodging a ki blast reflected by the bots, he waited for the right moment and caught it with his hands, destroying it. As he turned his head o the left, he noticed it, the snow. The prince touched down on his two feet and stared outside the window.

The first time he had seen snow had been on the Cold's planet. It was frigid, just like the inhabitants, with snowfall throughout the year. It was the place where he had received his first beating and he had been only 6, a year after his planet's destruction.

Vegeta recalled lashing out at Dodoria for making fun of his fallen race. The pink scum had been second after Frieza himself when it came to punishments and the lizard had seen it fit to make his even harder.

After having been whipped from Frieza's tail 200 times, Vegeta had been handed over to Dodoria for punishment in a harsh environment. The fat alien had rubbed salt on his wounds and opened new ones before putting him in a regeneration tank. The first and strongest memory he had of snow was tainted with his own blood.

Later in his life, as he became more immune to the torture, Vegeta felt like he could relate himself to the snow. They were both tainted, cold and killers. Snow was Mother Nature's killing machine, just like he was Frieza's. Well, had been.

For a moment he wondered what snow meant to the blue haired wench. He had seen her watching it from her window with fascination. But then again, what did it matter to him?

* * *

Yamcha paced around in his apartment. It was something he used to do quite often lately, not out of boredom but out of nervousness. Stopping dead in his tracks, he picked his phone up and dialed her number.

"Hey babe."

…

"Look, wanna come over? We could watch a movie, grab some take out, spend some quality time, you know."

…

"Oh, okay then. It's for another time."

…

"Yeah sure, love you too."

He ended the call with Bulma and rested his chin on his phone. Then after a few short seconds, he grinned, texting the next person on his mind. This was way better than Bulma coming over.

* * *

The blue haired genius thought over Yamcha's invitation. She was in a meeting and positive it would be prolonged so she left it for another time. She couldn't leave the meeting either since her father was announcing Bulma's soon-to-be take over as President.

Pulling her Bentley out of the parking lot, she headed left and admired her "baby" . It was a "one of a kind" type of car, specifically designed for her and she had paid quite a fortune for it. She could more than afford it so she gave it to herself as a present last Christmas. She drove for about 20 minutes then stopped in front of Yamcha's place. Encapsulating the car, Bulma walked to the elevator, got in and punched number 8. She gave a sly smile at her reflection in the mirror thinking about the night that awaited her and her boyfriend. When the elevator stopped, the heiress got out and took a turn left, stopping at Yamcha's door. In a swift motion, she unlocked it and got in.

The living room was deadly quiet, the only noise coming from the bedroom and she pitied her boyfriend when she heard loud moans coming from it. Poor guy was reduced to a hand job.

She opened the bedroom door, ready to tackle the one she thought was the best boyfriend ever and the sight that awaited her made her stop dead in her tracks, her boyfriend being on his bed, naked and between a redhead's legs.

"Yamcha?!" she barely managed to utter his name as the cheating couple stopped at the sound of her voice. The scar faced warrior's eyes grew wide and all colors left his face.

"Bulma, babe… I can explain…"

"Save it." she said throwing her keys on his bed. "We're over, DONE!"

As she left the bedroom, knowing Yamcha was right behind her, she grabbed his baseball bat and in a swift motion hit all his trophies, making them fall on the floor in a pile of broken glass.

With that done, she left, leaving behind an angry Yamcha and her former 14 year old relationship.


	3. Cheers!

**A/N: **Hello beautiful people! :) So, here's chapter 3, thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites, they make my day! :)

Special thanks to Nova.81 for beta-ing this :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cheers.**

* * *

Nothing cleared her thoughts the way coffee did. She had been a fan of the beverage since her early teens, mainly because she spent more time in her lab than in any other place. Back then, she had liked her coffee with a lot of sugar and cream. As she grew older though, she started preferring black coffee. Right now, its bitterness could match Bulma's mood.

She thought about last night, how she smashed his trophies. Good, that was the least she could do to him after what he had done to her, he had been her first in just about everything and the heiress felt like an idiot for trusting him.

She had civilized him; hell the brainless idiot had been scared of girls back when they met. When did he suddenly become a playboy? How was it possible to spend 14 years with someone and not know his true colours?! She had given him her 100% and more while he hadn't even shared with her 1% of his true self.

"Bulma dear." She heard her mother's voice from next to her on the couch. Bunny was looking at her with worried eyes and that was something the heiress didn't like one bit.

"I have to tell you something I found out a few weeks back. I never told you because… well I'm not sure why I didn't tell you. "

The heiress raised her right eyebrow and sipped her coffee, giving her mother the silent 'ok' to go on.

"A few weeks ago when Yamcha last visited us, I noticed a hickey on his neck and I started to have my doubts. I know that wasn't from you because you hate hickeys, so I followed him. He met with a red haired woman and I kept following them to his apartment. I'm sorry for-"

"Mom, it's okay I know it wasn't easy for you to tell me the truth; I learned my mistake now."

"Kitty, what happened?"

Bulma smiled at the mention of her second name. Many people called her Bulma, or Miss Briefs, depending on the relations they had with her. Only Bunny called her by her second name.

"I…" pausing for a bit, she told her mother what had happened.

"I got so angry mom, what did I do to deserve this?!"

Bunny wrapped her arms around her only daughter, knowing full well she wanted to cry but couldn't. She was no longer sad, she was angry.

"You were too good for him sweetie. And let's face it, your relationship was already over. You two just didn't want to admit it. It had become some sort of routine to you, not because you wanted to, but because you were used to it."

Bulma glanced up at her in silence, letting her words sink in. Deep in her heart she knew her mother was right. Her seemingly naïve and ditzy mother was always right and exceptionally observant. Under that face that what most people thought of as totally oblivious, was the kind of wisdom that the heiress had always loved.

"You know mom, Christmas will be here in a week, and my birthday too. Gosh I can't believe I'm almost 32; I feel so old!"

"What you need dear is a handsome young man to love you, and some cute babies!"

As her mother said that, Vegeta entered the room, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and left without so much as a word.

"Now THAT, is an extremely handsome young man honey. He is perfect for your problem. Oh my how rude of me, I just realized we don't know his age or when his birthday is. Just imagine the babies you and him would make!" Bunny daydreamed, completely unaware of her daughter's mortified face.

Bulma Briefs, apart from admiring her mother, was sometimes scared of her. That woman would do anything to get what she wanted and right now, what she wanted was Vegeta as a son-in-law and a few grandbabies added to that. And, as much as she hated that determined side of Bunny, even though it was something she had inherited from the blonde woman herself, Bulma couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have the prince on top of and in her.

* * *

He knew something had changed. Whether it was for the good or bad, there was something different with the woman. And curiosity was never something Vegeta willingly ignored, not that he could ignore it; Saiyans were highly curious by nature, whether it was a small insignificant thing or a matter of high importance. Nevertheless, he could feel changes in the air, even if he had secluded himself in the GR for the past 5 days. In fact, the last time he had seen the woman 5 days ago with her mother, he had felt anger dominating her ki. He didn't care; at least that's what he told himself. It was out of pure curiosity.

He stood up heading towards his bottle of water, cursing under his breath when he noticed he had run out of it, when HE appeared.

"Hi 'Geta!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the sound of the younger Saiyan; he was too tired to deal with Kakarot's stupidity.

"What do you want third class?"

"Aw nothing." Goku said, not a care in the world. "Bulma wanted to talk about her upcoming birthday and Christmas party in two days. You'll be there right?"

"Hn. What makes you think I would lower myself and attend these ridiculous gatherings?"

The younger Saiyan raised an eyebrow, thinking about how to make the prince become closer to Bulma. He wanted Trunks to be born after all; they owed him for coming back in time to warn them about the Androids.

"Oh you know, I bet Bulma would appreciate it if you did."

"And I care about what the woman wants or thinks, why?"

"Did I mention there's gonna be food? Lots and lots of food?"

If Vegeta's resistance started to weaken at the mention of food, he didn't show it.

"Hn. Maybe I could grace you fools with my presence."

"You have to get her a present too."

"A what?!"

"A present 'Geta, you know, something to give her. If not for her birthday, then for Christmas."

Vegeta rolled his eyes again at the taller Saiyan's words. He could be the biggest clueless idiot sometimes.

"Get lost clown."

"But 'Geta, that's not nice."

"Kakarot… first, do not call me Geta, my name is VE-Geta. Second, I don't do nice."

"Sure you don't." said Goku, a mischievous look in his eyes. "See ya!"

Just as Goku left, Vegeta's stomach made its protest known. The prince sighed and shut the GR down. "Stupid, third class, brainless excuse of a Saiyan." He muttered as he left his safe haven.

* * *

"Hiya Bulma!"

Bulma jumped up from her chair at the sound of her oldest and best friend's voice, smiling brightly when she locked eyes with him.

"Goku! It's been a while!" she said hugging her Saiyan friend.

He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace; he hadn't seen her since April when Trunks left.

"Hey B, how have you been?"

The heiress' smile faded and she motioned him to sit down.

"The truth? Not good. I caught Yamcha cheating again."

Goku scratched the back of his head in confusion. "But I thought he loved you?"

"Yes genius that's what I thought too. But I guess not. Oh by the way since you're here: tell Chichi and Gohan that the three of you are invited to my birthday party on December 25th. Yamcha is most definitely persona non grata."

"Oookay… I sort of invited Vegeta…"

"Yeah thanks, I was going to tell him myself anyway. What did he say?"

"Let's just say that he agreed at the mention of food."

Bulma rolled her eyes at hearing this. "You Saiyans are all a bunch of pigs, I swear!"

"So, what about Yamcha? What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Come on Bulma I know you better than that."

Bulma smirked and crossed her arms leaning back on her chair. "Let's just say his trophies are in a VERY good condition…" she finished before laughing evilly.

* * *

One thing the heiress had noticed about Christmas and Christmas' Eve was that it had never rained. Not that she could remember anyway. She had always explained it as being sunny because it was the day she had graced the world with her presence. And of course, being the only child she was, her parents had more than agreed with her. Needless to say, Bulma had been spoiled to the core. Still, she couldn't help but feel something was missing that day. It wasn't Yamcha no; it's not like he had been present the year before- he had completely forgotten about her 31st birthday.

It was Vegeta. She couldn't help but think about her mother's words a few days ago- it was true they didn't know Vegeta's birthday. She doubted he wanted to celebrate his but still, she wanted to know.

After the Gravity Room explosion, she had realized something very important: Vegeta was a being made of flesh and blood. Just like she was, just like they all were. He could be an alien, but he had blood flowing through his veins, he had flesh, he had bones, he could get hurt too. But most important of all, he had a heart too. Not the purest around, but it wasn't the most evil either.

She thought about him again- angular face, high cheekbones, sharp jawline, straight but small nose and almond shaped eyes that could intimidate even the bravest man alive. Everyone, but her.

It still baffled her how she was not in the least afraid of him. It was like the moth and the flame, the first one being drawn to the second one. He annoyed her, he angered her, he pushed her buttons like no one else and yet there she was, not wanting anything to happen to him, and somewhat grateful to have that man around. It was like he was the only one that needed her. She was sure that if she hadn't invited her friends, they would have totally forgotten to call her.

She repositioned the Poinsettia flower on the table, flattening the pristine white tablecloth with her palms. Who needed an event planner when your mother was Bunny Briefs?

She took a look around and smiled brightly, more than pleased with how the red Poinsettias, white tablecloths and golden decorations looked. She smoothed her red dress once again and sighed. Everything was perfect.

"You're still hideous, not matter what you wear."

No, everything HAD BEEN perfect. HE had to open his mouth and SPEAK.

"Thanks Vegeta, that's so nice of you."

"Only for you."

"Aw, was that your way of being a total sweetheart? I mean it's obvious you can't help but love me, seeing as I'm so gorgeous."

"Woman, shut up."

The heiress smirked in victory. 'Bulma 1, Vegeta 0' she thought suppressing an evil laugh.

* * *

The party was in full swing, Goku had already eaten 3 quarters of the food prepared, Piccolo and Vegeta were leaning against opposite walls, probably sulking, that was the only thing those two ever did. Chichi, was scolding Goku on his poor table manners, Gohan was laughing at Krillin being embarrassed by Master Roshi while Bulma smiled at all this. She got up and headed towards the front lawn, remembering she had her own ritual to follow. Every year on her birthday and Christmas she would go out, stare at the night sky and make a wish to the stars. Wrapping her arms around herself, she sighed. It was such a beautiful night…

"Bulma."

Her entire body tensed at the voice calling her name before she gritted her teeth in pure anger.

"What the fuck are you doing here Yamcha?"

The bandit did not look happy, but he didn't look sad either. "I… happy birthday."

The heiress eyed him carefully before speaking again. "I repeat, what do you want Yamcha?"

"I want to tell you it's okay, I forgive you for what you did. I want us to start over."

Bulma blinked once… then twice, before she burst out laughing. "You've gotta be kidding me, right? Who the fuck do you think you are, forgiving me, as if I was the one who did something wrong. I am the one in a position to forgive you and I refuse to do it. You'll never change will you? I made you, I created you."

"Don't act all innocent on me B, you cheated on me as much as I did on you."

"Excuse me?!"

"Yes, you invited him over, tended to his wounds, you were a wreck the whole time Vegeta was bedridden, oh come on, I know you're sleeping with-"

His words got stuck in his throat as he felt a hand clasp around his neck. "I will only say this once: I want you to get the hell out of here. You upset the woman and if you upset the woman, then she refuses to do anything for me. If she refuses to do anything for me, then she will not fix my gravity room. If she doesn't fix my gravity room then I cannot train for the Androids, and if I cannot train for the Androids your sorry ass will die, considering the death record you uphold. At least baldy puts up a fight before following suit. So, don't make me repeat myself."

Vegeta punched him hard on his face, making the scar faced bandit fly right out of the Capsule Corp grounds before turning his eyes towards Bulma.

"Consider this as a happy birthday shit present."

With that said, he flew up to his balcony, leaving the heiress stunned on the lawn watching him go away.

* * *

A few hours later, silence and darkness found Bulma on the couch in the living room, a bottle of whisky on the table and a glass in her hand. She swirled the drink for a bit, loving the sound of the ice cubes against the glass and then she sipped. As the alcohol hit her throat she scrunched up her face at the burning feeling when she saw him leaning against the doorframe, an unusual expression on his face.

"You're pathetic woman."

Bulma snorted and raised her glass in his direction. "Greetings, oh mighty prince of all Saiyans. What brings you here between us commoners?"

The prince raised an eyebrow at her words; she was clearly intoxicated. "What the fuck are you drinking?"

"Huh?" she blinked in confusion then glanced at her bottle. "Oh it's called whisky. I bet you never had a glass of whisky in your life. Go grab a glass and keep me company. I know you can't sleep and have nothing better to do."

Vegeta was about to tell her he would train when she beat him to it. "And nope, no Gravity Room, I'm fixing the motherboard remember? The one you fired a ki blast at today? Yes, that one buddy."

The Saiyan rolled his eyes and went to grab a glass, then sat down on the same couch as her, leaving a considerable amount of space between them. Bulma, noticing his slight discomfort, let her semi drunken state get the better of her and she crawled closer to him, their bodies almost touching. She filled his glass, and clinked hers with his.

"Cheers, to a brighter future and malfunctioning Androids."

Vegeta sniffed the drink once and deciding he was not going to act like a coward, he sipped it. The drink burned his throat but he wasn't going to deny it felt good to some point.

A few glasses later, both adults were sitting on the couch, their heads resting against one another's.

"When's your birthday?"

He heard her ask him about his birthday… when was his birthday anyway? He could calculate it based on planet Vegeta's calendar but then again that was gone… and he wasn't feeling quite good at calculating at the moment. Still, he heard himself answer her question.

"According to your pathetic calendar it would be February 17th."

"Hmm.." she nodded then furrowed her eyebrows. "What year?"

"732."

Bulma sat up trying to look at him but considering the darkness, it was a bit difficult.

"You're a year older than me?"

He nodded, not being up to a conversation. Moments passed and he felt her heartbeats even and her breathing deepen; signalizing she had fallen asleep. He got up, ready to head to his bedroom when he glanced back at her as he reached the door. He cursed himself, knowing his pride would kill him in the morning when he got in his right state of mind.

Vegeta picked her up, marvelling at how light she was, or how she, in her sleep, snuggled closer to his chest, as if he was some sort of stuffed animal and she was the child wanting to seek protection and comfort from them. He snorted at his own thoughts and opened her bedroom door, walking to the bed and putting her under the covers. The prince stared at her for a bit, taking in her serene features while she was sleeping, it was the only moment she was calm and not screeching. Having enough, he turned around and softly closed the door behind him swearing on his Saiyan honour that he would never again drink an ounce of alcohol.


End file.
